


Tony No. Tony Yes.

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [36]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Christmas Fluff, Digital Painting, Fanart, Innuendo, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, digital, digitalart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with some fanart! Please comment and feel free to reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Tony No. Tony Yes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dio_Pardalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_Pardalis/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Dio_Pardalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_Pardalis/pseuds/Dio_Pardalis) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dio⎊Pardalis
> 
> Short prompt  
> 1."Tony, no." "Tony, yes"  
> 2\. Steve or Tony with wings  
> 3\. Lucifer AU
> 
> Long prompt  
> 1\. Budding relationship. Tony leaves for SI with some nice new lingerie under his suit for plans on his date with Steve later that night, though just as they are about to leave the avengers are called out and it's particularly rough, not even making it back to the tower until the next day. Tony forgets what he even has on when he stepped out of the suit until Steve sees. But the fight also pretty much ruined it, tony disappointed and tired but Steve is very much not.  
> 2\. While staying somewhere which they actually DON'T forceably share a bed but Steve or Tony falls into a series of nightmares\terrors. Loudly tossing and rolling in his sleep, whimpering, seemingly reaching in their sleep.(Maybe those name slips~) The other carefully gets out of bed and moves close enough to be roughly yanked into bed and cuddled until calming down and falling back to sleep.  
> 3\. "Honey, what would you like for Christmas?"  
> "I finally got you I don't want for anything else."  
> "Challenge accepted."  
> But I'm the end there really isn't a better gift then both coming back to the tower safe and I'm one piece.
> 
> DO NOT WANT  
> Feminization, Mpreg, de-ageing, High school au, bathroom play, gender swap, eggs\ovipodition, underaged, choking, MCD, 
> 
> Extra: I'm a sucker for domesticity fluff and smut, together and on their own! Fic\stony playlists art warms my soul, on Spotify, Pandora or youtube. Getting back into sewing, mostly little plushies and things so I'm looking all over patterns for them and useful items or gift ideas. And drown me in cat gifs, calicos and torties hold a special place in my heart.


End file.
